Semiconductor devices having a so-called MOS (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) structure which has a multilayer structure consisting of a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, and a semiconductor layer have been conventionally used widely as power semiconductor devices.
As disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, various improvements have been made, such as reduction in the pinch resistance of a base region below an emitter region by forming a barrier metal layer containing nitrogen between an emitter electrode and an interlayer insulating film, and the like.